


燎原

by Realdian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1984 Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: 他们知道反抗的人一直在，他们看得到，但是他们不敢指出来，因为我们也在看着。直到大厦倒下的那一天。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	燎原

仇恨会带动仇恨，人们只要有了共同的仇恨就能团结一致。布拉金斯基这样想着。如果你不明白，现在是2004年，国家依旧高速发展。新话已经在一些地区试用，这减少了坏思想的出现。但是，双重思想，双重思想目前是无法避免的。也许等到2050年新话完全普及后，这种思想会成为历史。

不过，布拉金斯基这种双重思想永远不会消失，他实际上对欧亚国效忠。一个更加美丽富饶，民主自由的国家。当然，也许是他的一厢情愿。他觉得自己做的很完美。作为一名敌后间谍——姑且可以这么说吧——他有不少和平部的兄弟，能搞到很多有价值的信息。但是与这个不停运转，无法停止的大机器，联系最紧密的仁爱部却滴水不漏。他看向坐在他前面两排的贝什米特，那个年轻小伙子带有一点日耳曼人的特征，他正愤怒的喊着，他制服下的臂肌也在喊着。他看上去很想冲上去把人民的敌人——老大哥的敌人——戈德斯坦因撕碎，管他存不存在，对这个美丽的世界造成了怎么样的伤害。

布拉金斯基希望发展他成为一名深潜内部的高级间谍。或者说，他只想要多一个人清醒过来，多一个人睁开被老大哥关闭的眼睛。多一个人，击碎那些电幕。那么这棵实际上千疮百孔的大树就会倒下的更早一些，大洋国迟早会倒下！她的无边的国土会四分五裂，高墙会崩塌，她的人民会冲出高墙。然后开始不知所措和恐惧。因为他们被世界扔下了！老大哥欺骗了他们，英社不值一文！

“两分钟仇恨”结束了，情绪高涨的人群突然疲倦起来，为什么国家永远抓不到戈德斯坦因，  
这位山羊一样的可怜老头现在在哪里逃亡？有些人可能会这样想。布拉金斯基抓紧赶上贝什米特。他第一句话该说什么呢？

“同志，同志……”  
贝什米特转过身来，他的脸上还有残存的怒气。  
“我是布拉金斯基，我们住同一栋楼……其实我们住在对门，同志，我的房子漏水实在严重。  
今天下班后你能帮我个忙吗？”  
我确实没撒谎，他想。漏水实在严重。  
“我很乐意。”贝什米特回答他。

布拉金斯基很紧张，他今天会迎来一个小小的胜利，或者死亡。孩子们会哭着闹着要去看他的绞刑。拿着弹弓骂他是戈德斯坦因的走狗。

有人敲门了，很礼貌，他过去开门，是他。他还穿着那身深蓝色的工作服，手上拎着一个工具箱。“您来了，这太好了。”布拉金斯基把贝什米特请进了门。这个石头般的青年人微微点了点头，打量了一下他的屋子，就问起来是哪里漏水。其实他也没什么可看的，所有人的屋子都一样，原本该是白色却因为陈旧而有些泛黄的墙壁。很小的厨房，带着一个有几张椅子的小饭厅，卧室的门紧闭。里面一定是一张单人的靠墙的床，一个窄窄的衣橱里应该挂着几件制服和几件便服。礼帽这一类的东西早就消失了，下一代孩子只会知道那是邪恶和强权的象征。整个屋子最高高在上的是一只普通的挂钟。紧挨着它的是新型的小巧而好用的电幕。现在是二十一点一刻，二十三点半，那电幕会发出响声。接着整个屋子会黑下来。原本就不算明亮的灯泡熄灭。别的一些什么地方，一些灯泡会超负荷地工作着伤人的眼睛。为了一些别的什么用途。

布拉金斯基把贝什米特带到厨房，这地方塞进两个人就有些挤了。屋顶上一处一直在漏水，地上一只水桶接着，已经快接满了。贝什米特盯着桶看了一会儿。回头对布拉金斯基笑了。“确实应该节约资源，对吧。”他说着爬上了桌子，仔细看了看漏水处。“一个人修起来是很麻烦，要是有个小帮手，你也能修好的。说起来——你怎么还没结婚呢？”他的语气挺快活了，布拉金斯基很感激那个桶，他好像因此获得了这个看着十分冷酷的仁爱部人员的信任。

“那个呀？我本来快结婚了，可那姑娘……”  
“怎么啦？”  
“死了，很久以前的事了。”这不算说谎，那个爱他的，有着漂亮眼睛和柔顺长发的安娜，不是早就被吊在绞架上了吗？不然她能人间蒸发到哪儿去呢？他发誓那时候他不知道她参加了抵抗活动。她那么乖，不是还系着深红色的腰带，在仇恨周上发表演说吗？  
这个国家就这样把他的一切都夺走啦。他还能拿哪一颗心去爱它去保卫它呢？他的心都被挖走啦。

“她害了很重的病。”他补充道。  
“我感到难过。”贝什米特从桌子上下来。他好像没有学会怎么摆出悲伤的表情，也不太会安慰人。只是呆站着，眼珠子四下转。“你的水管好像也不太好。”他盯住了水槽，那里面有下不去的积水。

布拉金斯基很快回过神来，他调整了自己的情绪，可脑子里还想着。  
她吊在绞架上，光着脚。只是抽动了两下肩膀，便死去了，作为国家公敌。她的嘴唇会泛起灰白来代替那种漂亮的富有生机的，有思想的的红色。孩子们会拿石头扔她——“没空修理，最近要重修很多文件，确实有些堵了。”他揉了揉鼻子，“这屋子问题很多。”  
贝什米特缓慢的点了点头，他又开口了：“是啊，不过大家都一样嘛。党员们都住这样的屋子。核心党员也是，老大哥也是这样。”

两人一起看向外间的电幕，那几乎就是老大哥。你能从上面看出他锐利的目光，坚毅的面部线条和整齐的胡子。他在看着你，从始至终。布拉金斯基觉得自己全身的血管在烧，咕嘟咕嘟，烧成一种深红色，是少年反性联盟的腰带，是安娜被冻红的双脚，是很多人的血干掉黏在地上……就像几个无产者妇女的嘴唇——一种动人的有着思想的红色。  
他疾步走到外间摘下电幕。那小东西像有千斤重，然后走回厨房把电幕扔进了那个桶里。那里面已经接满漏下来的水了。它吐了几个泡泡，就沉下去了。感谢这个桶，他想。  
贝什米特现在真的惊讶得像块石头，立住不动。布拉金斯基几乎是把他拎到外间，让他坐在椅子上。

“你不该扔掉它，你是谁。”

布拉金斯基有点难过，他能看出来这个人对他的信任荡然无存。  
“我只想制造一个可以谈话的空间。”  
“有什么，有什么话是不能让电幕听见的！你该庆幸我不是思想警察。不过我马上就要走了，我会去找他们，你会被带走，我可知道他们怎么对待你们这些人。哈！你会被吊死 ——”

“老大哥不住在这样的房子里。

“他也许住得很好，有真正的巧克力和咖啡，而不是我们分配到的那些东西。他有真正的香皂来洗澡，他的桌子上会有华而不实的装饰品，装着珊瑚的玻璃镇纸之类的。他是位皇帝呀。  
“至于核心党员，他们全都腐化。腐化透顶。他们去玩少年反性联盟的小姑娘，并且彼此炫耀。我有证据，我有很多很多的证据给你看。，并且迫不及待。（他们会击碎你的忠诚。）你只要听然后帮助我，或者推我下地狱。”  
布拉金斯基咽了口口水。他紧张地停下讲话。贝什米特没有动，他甚至还张着嘴，他之前那个句子还没讲完。他没讲完他们把他给吊死了，以后会怎样。  
布拉金斯基暗自高兴，他至少没有跑掉，那么他是愿意听的。  
贝什米特摸了摸鼻子，调整了表情，说道：“那么你对欧亚国效忠啰。”他脸上还带着一种有点轻蔑意味的笑容，这使布拉金斯基特别恼火。

“事实上，我只对自由，民主和新生活效忠。”他以微笑回击。  
“你怎么知道那儿比这儿好。你去过吗？”  
“那是你被他们骗了，那些道貌岸然的新布尔什维主义者骗了你，他们的人民吃不饱，连刮胡刀片都没有，他们的政权在风雨中飘摇。而你什么都得不到。”

到底是谁没有刮胡刀片？布拉金斯基从未想过世上还有比做一个大洋国人更糟糕的事。他不觉得欧亚国会比他们这儿更差，那儿总该是个可以笑也可以哭，可以发表不同意见的地方，在那儿的性不会再是种耻辱。

“你要杀了我吗？”贝什米特问道，他眯着眼靠在椅背上。椅子开始危险得向后倾斜。  
“为什么？”  
“噢，我以为你们总是要杀人的。我会举报你，不是吗？”  
“那你现在不跑吗？”  
“我大概跑不过你，也打不过你，”他把椅子倒的更后面了，布拉金斯基觉得下一秒他的头就要砸在地上了。你比我高，你挺壮的，你动作很快，你的电幕报废了，而且我现在在你家里。所以你会杀了我吗？”布拉金斯基不想回答他。  
“真的，这么仔细看人我还是第一回。你像个怎么说来着……斯拉夫人。哈，好多年以前我不知道从哪看来的说法了。哈哈，是你的血统让你走上这条路的，我记得他们很野蛮，总是拿命去拼些什么东西。”  
“也许我祖上曾有一位乌克兰血统的美丽的曾曾祖母什么的，可我是伦敦生人。  
“你有个斯拉夫姓氏。  
“那也许是位曾曾祖父。”布拉金斯基站在贝什米特面前，这家伙一点也不紧张。

“你最好还是别杀我，真的。说实话，我马上要结婚了。”  
“那你会帮助我吗？你发誓？”  
“你指对抗老大哥吗？不不不，绝不，你明白的。”  
“那你真是一点儿都不怕死啊。”  
“这个屋子里，谁更不怕死，谁毁掉了电幕？你很有勇气，但你们会失败的。”贝什米特站起身，盯着布拉金斯基，“我不会站在敌人那边，永远不会，国家会清除这些败类……”  
“走出这间屋子，你会立刻举报我对吗？”在得到肯定的回答后，他继续说下去。“我是该送你件新婚礼物。你来吧。我想你的妻子会很喜欢的。”布拉金斯基走到卧室门口，贝什米特没有跟上他。  
“不怕死？”他回头看他，嘴角无法抑制的上扬。  
“嗯，不怕死。”贝什米特咬了咬嘴唇跟过去，他感觉自己是在拿生命和这个危险分子赌气，就为那一句不怕死。卧室的摆设同他想象的一样。灯泡以一种不易察觉的速度变暗，时而闪烁。布拉金斯基在柜子里翻找了一会儿，拿出一个皱巴巴的纸袋。  
“新婚快乐，提前的。”他递过那个纸袋。“它大概被审查人员找出过很多次了。不知道为什么他们没有把我抓走。”贝什米特打开了它，里面滚出来一个小小的圆柱体，金属的，触感冰凉冰凉的。  
“是口红，是一种化妆品，女性使用的。”布拉金斯基解释道。  
贝什米特换了一只手拿它，好像那东西刚从火堆里捞出来，烫手的很。“你知道党员从不化妆。这东西只有那些无产者娘们儿才往脸上涂，我不能要它。”  
“基尔伯特，作为一个将死的人提出的请求，你应该接受。你拿着它吧。合适的时候你可以送给你妻子。她会很开心的，我保证，即使她是一位忠诚的党员。这红色于任何人都无害。”  
贝什米特还是把它递回去，布拉金斯基没有接。那只手僵在空中捏着一管口红，好像凭空出现在那儿的。  
布拉金斯基叹了一口气。  
灯泡彻底熄灭了。

贝什米特想跑出这里，但他的眼睛无法适应突然的黑暗，一转头就撞到了门。布拉金斯基迈步过来，一手捏住他的下巴，迫使他抬头看向自己，另一只手接过他手中的口红，旋开盖子，在贝什米特薄薄的上嘴唇上划了一下。  
贝什米特觉得那像一支点燃的火把，那样鲜艳，在黑夜里也看得见。火烧到他的嘴唇上了。在他挣脱出来之前，布拉金斯基盖上盖子，把火把塞到他手里，紧紧的握了一下。又推他一把，把他推出这屋子。

贝什米特被他推得一个趔趄，他朝外跑去，跑出屋子，跑过走廊。外面每一栋楼都是漆黑一片，跌跌撞撞进了家门，他好像刚刚从水底浮上来的人一样大口呼吸着，手握成拳头，几乎要攥出水来。他开始找蜡烛，黑暗里摸索了好久，终于找到半根，烛芯都只有一点了，他又开始找火柴，他记得他有那么半盒火柴在哪个抽屉里的。他的左手还紧紧攥着，那里面是那支火把。点起蜡烛，他凑到破穿衣镜前仔细看着自己，好像观察一个从未见过的陌生人一样。镜子很脏，他撞到门的那一下让他咬破了舌头，口腔里一股铁锈味，有几滴血渗到嘴唇上了。他太苍白了，那几丝血，显得特别鲜亮，效果类似葬礼上的玫瑰。  
上嘴唇是被布拉金斯基随意画上的一道红色，比起血色来更暗一些。他觉得那涂在嘴唇上像涂了一层蜡一样。他想到这个，突然觉得左手轻了，张开拳头。皮肤因为用力太久而泛白，整只手掌都汗淋淋的，也空无一物了。没有冰凉的金属圆柱体，没有过于鲜艳的火把。它掉哪儿去了？火已经烧到他的嘴唇上了。

他冲到卫生间去开水龙头，一滴水也没有。只好拿毛巾胡乱抹一把脸。将将把那红色擦去了，可是火好像还在烧着，煮着他的血液，烤着他的脑子。

他当然没有听到跑出门时，布拉金斯基问他：你觉得二加二能等于五吗？

布拉金斯基只是突然想这么问。他听说那是一种自由，可以说二加二等于五的自由。他一开始没想过会死。可现在这东西已经追到他的脚后跟了。他走进厨房，顶上还在滴水。电幕沉在桶底，静默无声。他甚至有点骄傲，他缝上了老大哥的嘴，堵上了老大哥的耳朵，戳瞎了老大哥的眼睛。他从前以为人是永远做不到这一点的，至少在这个地方做不到。水龙头静默着。他只好从水壶里捞了一点水擦擦眼睛。他并不打算睡觉。黎明到来前，自己就会人间蒸发，他要清醒地接受这一切。这个快乐的向死亡奔去的人把报废的电幕捞出来放在桌上，自己则坐下来，倒了杯水。

电幕安静地在黑暗中与他对视，老大哥从对面楼上的海报里与他对视，透过小小的窗子。老大哥存在吗？老大哥也许不存在，也许他早就死了，烂在土里。那么多年以后，他怎么还会有这么黑这么浓密的胡子，这么锐利的眼神，他不戴上老花镜怎么看得清楚每个人在做什么，他没有助听器怎么听得清每个人在讲什么，谁在策划谋反，在厨房里聊天唱歌听摇滚乐，说他和他的国家制度的坏话。

他又想到那个匆匆跑出去的小子，他可能会把那支口红扔了，当然，他本应该这么做。可是，布拉金斯基愿意把最后的赌注压在他身上。那当然是安娜的东西，准确来说——遗物，唯一的遗物，并不是有意留给他的。是在她消失后几个月，从他平时不常穿的外套口袋里翻出来的。那姑娘蒸发后，她的屋子被清空了，不留一点痕迹，英社总是擅长干这些抹去和篡改的活儿。  
他只是庆幸他们还不会给人洗脑，不过表面上看来大家都和被洗脑了一个样儿。他不愿意这东西被销毁。给基尔伯特总比被扔进火堆好。哼，不过他还嘲笑欧亚国呢，这些一样的，没有生命的东西。  
布拉金斯基对于欧亚国充满信心，那是地狱也罢了，他也该去看一看是否真如党所说，民不聊生，风雨飘摇。他又喝了一口水，觉得自己棒极了！这么过一辈子还不够吗？

他好像闻到了巧克力的味道，真正的巧克力，不是按券配给的那些垃圾。在他小时候才吃到过一次，姐姐掰给他大的一块儿。而他把它放在手心里，放到融化也没有吃完，那东西粘在他手心里，黏糊糊的。  
布拉金斯基实在太累了，他终于睡着了，坐在不舒服的椅子上，面对着老大哥。

至于思想警察进来把他带走，那都是太阳升起来以后的事了。


End file.
